The “boot sequence” for a computer is generally executed when power is first applied to the computer. The boot sequence may also be initiated when the computer is instructed to return to operation when the user instructs the computer to reboot. The boot sequence is controlled by the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) of the computer. The BIOS typically resides in Read Only Memory (ROM). The BIOS performs a sequence of steps prior to transferring control of system resources to the operating system. One of the steps performed by BIOS during this initial time period is a “Power On Self Test”, also known as POST. While BIOS is performing the start-up sequence of steps, which can last for over a minute, the system displays technical information that is of little interest to the average user. Following the completion of the POST, conventional computer systems load an operating system, or pieces thereof, into memory and then transfer control of the computer system to the operating system.
Because the user's attention is often focused on the display during the boot sequence, some hardware manufacturers have modified their BIOS to display a splash screen. The BIOS splash screen, is typically a graphic that identifies the manufacturer. The BIOS splash screen is generally stored in ROM, since at the time it is to be displayed, communication with other persistent storage mediums, such as a hard drive, have yet to be established. Because ROM is difficult if not impossible for a consumer to modify, the splash screen cannot readily be altered after the consumer takes delivery of the computer. As a result, the user sees the same splash screen each time the BIOS executes the boot sequence.